Grell and Sebastian: The Horrific Nightmare
by Dimble Bracegirdle
Summary: Grell has a terrible nightmare in which he kills ciel in front of Sebastian and has a fight with his precious Sebas-chan. Then he is eaten by a zombie Ciel. However he wakes up from the nightmare and and relaxes.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel. I do however own the plot.**

Grell and Sebastian: The Horrific Nightmare

_A thick, shallow river of blood flowed down the back alleyway and to the street before disappearing through a sewer grate, leaving a dark stain on the light pavement._

_All those passing by, who stepped in the blood without knowing, looked down the alley and saw nothing but two shadows, which could have easily been mistaken for two animals instead of two people. However, if the passersby were to walk down the alley and take a closer look, they would see a red haired man, with a blood covered chainsaw and dressed all in red, and a black haired young boy, dressed in blue, but lying on the ground in a shallow puddle of his own blood. _

_Grell took brief glances at different moments of Ciel's life, noting certain slides of it before snatching it. Afterwards he looked down at the body and gave a small smile. Upon looking up from the lifeless body of the young earl he saw glowing red eyes, in a dark connecting alley, staring at him with what looked like a mixture of anger and disappointment, which really confused him because at first he believed the red eyes to belong to a strange who just so happened to come across the gruesome scene in that particular alley. _

_Suddenly, the soft meow of a small kitten came from the dark alley, where the glowing eyes were, and Grell immediately knew who was watching him from the alley._

Sebastian.

_Grell stood there and stared, watching as Sebastian walked out from the connecting alley, a small kitten in his arms. He continued to stand there while Sebastian approached him, the kitten jumping from the arms of the demon upon feeling the thick veil of anger that had begun to surround Sebastian. _

_Sebastian stopped walking merely a foot away from Grell, his gloved hands made into clenched fists and his red eyes, normally black, glowing with rage. He had finally decided to give Grell a chance, after much begging and flirtation on part of the reaper, and go on a date with him, but it was starting to look like he could not trust the red reaper at all._

"_Seb-sebas-chan…" Grell stammered as he finally came around from the initial shock of seeing his demon boyfriend step out of the shadowed alley. _

"_Care to explain, Grell," Sebastian replied in a cold tone, glaring at Grell the whole time._

_Grell hesitated momentarily, not quite sure how to explain why Ciel lay dead in a puddle of his own blood. "I-i-i… It's not what it looks like." Grell's voice came out very high pitched as he quickly tried to hide his chainsaw, which was still covered in Ciel's blood. _

"_Oh, but it is what it looks like, isn't it reaper?" Sebastian sneered, causing Grell to lightly flinch at his tone of voice and the inherent fact that the demon seemed to truly be mad, and upset, with him._

"_I didn't m-" Grell was cut off by the soft sound of silver butter knifes being drawn by Sebastian. He brought his own weapon forward, the young earl's blood still dripping from it, knowing that the demon would want to avenge his master's death, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to hurt Sebastian in any way._

_Upon seeing his master's blood dripping from the reaper's chainsaw scythe Sebastian took a step forward, closing the already small distance between himself and Grell, and raised a gloved hand, the knifes held in between his lithe fingers pointing straight up towards the sky. He let out a feral growl and his eyes, if possible, seemed to glow a much deeper red than earlier._

_Grell slowly took a step back, hoping to escape unscathed. However, this was not the case since one of the knives lightly grazed his arm, leaving a light, small red line of blood. He briefly looked at his arm, shocked that Sebastian would ever actually dare to hurt him._

_While Grell was momentarily distracted by shock Sebastian threw one of the knives, this time narrowly missing the reaper by about an inch. He growled at the result, alerting the reaper as to his continuous presence and recapturing his attention._

_Grell turned upon seeing the vengeful glare on Sebastian's face and went down a connecting alley, disappearing into the darkness with Sebastian silently following him, the demon's weapons hidden for the time being. He continued on his way, pretending that nothing was wrong with a fake smile each time he passed a lit window in the back alley. Moments later he reached a dead end and turned around. He could hear Sebastian's light foot falls coming closer and closer, causing him to make the quick decision to get onto the roof of the building to his left, the one closest to the alley where Ciel's body still lay. He leaped on to the roof and began to run, hoping against all hope that Sebastian would not be able to catch up to him._

_Sebastian slowly made his way to the dead end, knowing that Grell could go nowhere but up. When he finally reached the end he saw that Grell wasn't there and immediately knew where the reaper was. He stopped in his tracks and looked up, briefly seeing a shadow run in the opposite direction across the left roof. He smirked devilishly before jumping up on to the roof and following Grell's shadow, and the sound of the reaper's feet hitting the tiles of the roof._

_Grell quickly glanced back upon hearing Sebastian jump onto the roof and begin following him. He continued on his way after a moment and followed the roof until he reached the gap between the roof he was on and the one to his right in the direction of Ciel's body. He stopped a few feet from the edge and turned around, ready to face Sebastian._

_Sebastian approached Grell, his red eyes shining in the surrounding darkness. The knives were back in his hands and he was ready to kill the reaper, who he had misleadingly put his trust in._

'It's become fight or flight. Fight or flight.'_ Grell thought as he swallowed down the lump that was beginning to form in his throat from fear and having to make a snap decision. Upon seeing the evil glint in Sebastian's eyes he made up his mind and decided that it would be better to fight rather than to try to take flight, and run away from the demon. He lifted his chainsaw and prepared to fight the demon with it, hoping that he wouldn't have to cause any actual harm to his love._

_Sebastian smiled as he watched Grell prepare to fight, knowing that the reaper didn't have it in him to attack the one thing that he truly loved. He lifted one hand and threw one of the knives at the reaper, hoping to remove flesh or at least draw some blood. _

_Grell moved his chainsaw an inch in a matter of seconds, deflecting the knife as soon as it approached, sending it over the edge of the roof and down to the alley below. He could easily see how this seemed to fuel Sebastian's anger and this made him smile ever so slightly, glad that he had deflected the knife and proven to the demon that he was capable of fighting, even against his own love. _

_Sebastian snarled and leapt at Grell, causing the reaper to leap back and land on the next roof, even if the landing was a little unsteady. He then followed Grell and threw another knife at the reaper. He was fuming with anger the whole time and his rage was starting to boil over the edge, making him more vengeful than previously._

_Grell deflected the second knife with the slight movement of his wrist, moving his chainsaw just enough to protect himself. He looked at Sebastian briefly with pleading eyes, quickly being shot down with a cold hard glare from the demon, before running across the second roof, hoping to lead Sebastian on a wild goose chase._

_Sebastian let out a feral growl before leaping across the gap between the roofs and following Grell. He picked up speed in hopes of catching the reaper, but he had no such luck until the edge of the second roof, where Grell had paused for not but a moment. He took the opportunity of the reaper being momentarily occupied and attacked him, lightly cutting Grell's arm, right over the earlier graze, with one of the knives._

_Grell turned to Sebastian, a pretend pout on his face as he looked at the demon with a hurt puppy expression, hoping to make his demon boyfriend feel sorry for ever hurting him, but that didn't happen. As his pout, and hurt puppy look, faded away he lifted his chainsaw and lunged at Sebastian, placing a shallow cut in the demon's shoulder. He then quickly turned away with the bloody scythe and hopped over to the next roof, continuing on his way in the direction of the young earl's lifeless body._

_Sebastian growled and, biting back the pain, leaped after Grell. He began to chase after the reaper again, throwing three knives towards his back, narrowly missing. He cursed himself and began to chase after Grell faster in hopes of getting to a closer range in order to kill the reaper in an act of revenge, avenging his master's unnecessary death._

_Grell zigzagged here and there around the third and fourth roofs, hoping to confuse Sebastian enough to read a surprise attack. However he did not expect the demon to keep on his trail the entire time, never missing a step or falling behind. When he finally reached the edge of the fourth roof and was about to leap to the next roof, reaching his destination, a searing pain shot through his unoccupied hand. He looked down and saw three knives sticking out of his skin, three small rivulets of blood flowing down his hand, staining it red. He smiled once at the red before looking back at Sebastian with a look of pain and hurt, which soon turned into one of pure anger that the demon would actually attack and hurt him as much as he had. But instead of attacking the demon back he simply turned around and leapt across to the fifth roof, located right above the left side of the alley in which Ciel's body lay._

_Sebastian followed after Grell with a snarl, only somewhat disappointed that the reaper hadn't reacted to his attack for once. He proceeded to follow Grell until they both had reached the middle of the roof, where the reaper turned toward him and hit him in the upper arm with his chainsaw, leaving his coat torn and leaving a thin line of blood visible. He snarled once more before leaping towards Grell, causing the two of them to engage in close range combat._

_However, while the reaper and the demon were occupied with fighting each other Ciel's body, which was currently still laying in the alley below, slowly began to stir, starting with his eyes opening ever so slowly. Moments later, when his eyes were fully open, Ciel slowly began to sit up and then to stand up. A few moments later he finally got his bearings and looked up at the roof to his right, upon hearing the sound of metal clash against metal. He then noticed that it was Sebastian fighting Grell and hoped that the reaper would fall off the roof so that he could take out his own revenge on him._

_Up above, on the roof, Grell and Sebastian were still fighting, the advantage belonging to the demon, who was slowly backing the reaper up until he was on the edge of the roof, a mere 15 feet from the ground and the zombie Ciel below._

_Grell was putting up as much of a fight as he possibly could, but was soon slowly beginning to grow tired and it was starting to affect him in every way. Before he knew it he was standing on the edge of the roof and Sebastian had a much greater advantage over the reaper. "Sebas-chaaaan, please don't do this. Please!" he pleaded as the demon continued to approach him, causing the reaper to take one step after another backwards until he was exactly on the edge of the roof, only one push away from falling and landing in the alley below where the vindictive zombie was waiting for him._

_Sebastian smirked evilly as he took one more step towards Grell and pushed the reaper, causing him to fall off the roof and land on his ankle with a sickening crunch. As he looked down to make sure that Grell was unable to move he noticed someone approaching the reaper, someone that looked like a familiar corpse come back as zombie. It took him a few moments to notice that the someone was a zombie Ciel, making his way over to the injured reaper to exact his own revenge._

_Grell glared up at Sebastian and rubbed his ankle, knowing that it was broken and that he could do nothing about it, but when he noticed that the demon wasn't looking back at him with a sneer he followed his gaze and noticed a zombie Ciel coming towards him, looking quite hungry. He quickly glanced up at Sebastian before returning his gaze back to the problem at hand that Ciel was presenting. He whimpered once as the zombie reached him, picked up his arm, and slowly began to eat him, making the process as painful and horrible as he could._

_Sebastian watched the zombie Ciel eat Grell for a few seconds before turning away in disgust and beginning to walk off, completely ignoring Grell's pleas and cries for help._

Grell awoke suddenly, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Upon waking he noticed that he was safely in his bed and he felt the comforting, and familiar, heat of another lying next to him. He looked over in the direction of the heat and sighed, and smiled, in relief at seeing Sebastian peacefully sleeping next to him. _'It was just a nightmare. Sebas-chan would never do anything like that to me in reality.' _He thought before laying back down and snuggling into the still sleeping demon, who gently wrapped his arms around the reaper.

**A/N: Decided to do something different from the Harry Potter fanfiction. Gave this my best shot. Wrote it for a friend of mine. Hopefully you enjoy it too. :D**


End file.
